Team Fab Blue
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and twenty-one: In preparation for their team up see ABCs #3 , Kurt and Tina work together on their number..


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th cycle. Now cycle 11!_

* * *

**"Team Fab-Blue"  
Kurt & Tina  
Companion to "Choreography, Cover, Competition"  
+ [Team Pop 'N Cheer] [Team Frankenduck] [Team Diva on Wheels]**

Team picking always had that treacherous kind of element. You could be satisfied, surprised, or absolutely horrified. They had all started to bond, as a club, but it didn't happen the same, when it came to one-on-one, there was still the past there. So they took team assignments the way they always did.

When it was her turn to pick from the hat, Tina got up and stuck her hand in. She had her eyes shut as she grasped one of the paper strips and pulled it out. She opened her eyes only once she'd unfolded the card. She smiled when she saw Kurt's name, and she read it out. After practice was over, Tina and Kurt left arm in arm.

"We'll go back to my place, we can figure this whole thing out. We'll beat them all," he nodded. Tina laughed and nodded.

They went to Kurt's home, where Tina started looking for a song, while Kurt went back upstairs. He returned with a tray in hand, loaded with glasses of water and some snacks.

"Judging from these teams, I'd say we have absolutely nothing to worry about," he handed her one of the glasses.

"I think we should do something slow," she announced. He blinked, putting the tray on the side.

"I'm in charge of choreography, we're one if not the only team with two skilled dancers, you're handicapping us."

"Or creating the element of surprise," she gave him a shrug and a smile. He considered it, then gave her a careful nod.

"Fine. We'll try it your way." She got up as she nodded back. He held up a finger and she paused. "But I reserve the right to call a start over if it doesn't work."

"It'll work," she smiled confidently. She handed him the iPod, and he looked at the title. Almost instantly, his face relaxed into a smile, as though he remembered something. Tina looked to him, and he looked back.

"My mother loved this song…" he explained, and she smiled. He handed her the iPod back. "Okay," he finally agreed. "We can make this work. I'll work some… movement into it," he assured both Tina and himself.

They sat with the lyrics, working out the split between the two of them. When they were set, they stood, facing their pretend audience to perform the song as they'd wanted it. Tina started them off.

_[T] "I know there's something in the wake of your smile / I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah / You've built a love but that love falls apart / Your little piece of heaven turns to dark"_

_[T, K] "Listen to your heart / When he's calling for you / Listen to your heart / There's nothing else you can do / I don't know where you're going / And I don't know why / But listen to your heart / Before you tell him goodbye"_

Tina could see in Kurt the emotion as was to be expected, connecting with a memory from his past.

_[K] "Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile / The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah / They're swept away and nothing is what it seems / The feeling of belonging to your dreams"_

_[T, K] "Listen to your heart / When he's calling for you / Listen to your heart / There's nothing else you can do / I don't know where you're going / And I don't know why / But listen to your heart / Before you tell him goodbye"_

_[T] "And there are voices that want to be heard / So much to mention but you can't find the words / The scent of magic, the beauty that's been / When love was wilder than the wind"_

_[T, K] "Listen to your heart / When he's calling for you / Listen to your heart / There's nothing else you can do / I don't know where you're going / And I don't know why / But listen to your hear / Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart / I don't know where you're going / And I don't know why / But listen to your heart / Before you tell him goodbye"_

When they finished, Tina looked to Kurt, trying to see if he was okay. He looked slightly evasive. "Hey, Kurt?" she tried. He shrugged, waved it off.

"I'm fine, I didn't get a chance to dust…" he looked around.

"Kurt…" she repeated.

"Dust," he shook his head and held up his finger, as though to say 'leave it alone.' Tina nodded slowly, still looking at him.

"Right… Maybe I can help… clean up," she hoped he understood what she was getting at. He gave her a smile, then a nod.

"Maybe… some time," he agreed. They were silent for a moment. "Should we go again?" she agreed, and they did.

The day came for their performance, and Kurt got through the song without excusing himself on dust. They had added movement, as he'd suggested. He was proud of his performance, happy for the memories, and for his partner. They went and sat back, and he gave her a thankful smile.

THE END


End file.
